per sempre
by HoMin 'eL
Summary: Aku Tak tahu sudah berapa Lama aku mengikutimu, setelah sumpah itu kuucapkan. Aku selalu mengikutimu, menemanimu, setia padamu , dan sampai saat ini aku tak pernah merubah apapun. XS. Don't LIke LEAVE IT!


Aku Tak tahu sudah berapa Lama aku mengikutimu, setelah sumpah itu kuucapkan. Aku selalu mengikutimu, menemanimu, setia padamu , dan sampai saat ini aku tak pernah merubah apapun.

**~ Per Sempre ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XanXus X Squalo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KHR © Amano Akira**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chater 1**

"**Luka" **

**WANRNING!: Yaoi/BL- Sho-Ai, EYD tak di temukan keberadaannya, Kata-kata kasar, dan _TYPOS_**

Tangan dengan dua relover itu tak henti-hentinya menembak para lawan dengan sadisnya. Kepala, perut dada, kaki apapun akan ia tembak. kemungkinan sekecil apapun akan dia lakukan untuk melumpuhkan lawan-lawannya. Mayat-mayat di hamparan tanah lapang itu pun mulai berhamburan hanya oleh seorang yang mengerikan. Dan pada akhirnya hanya satu yang bertahan, masih berdiri dengan angkuhnya, laki-laki berambut hitam kelam dan mata merah semerah batu ruby dan juga hiasan rambut yang indah tergelantung pada helaian rambutnya. Yah dialah pemimpin pasukan pembunuh elit bernama VARIA

Xanxus…

Laki-laki bernama Xanxus itu mengusap darah yang menempel pada pipinya. Tentu itu bukan darahnya sendiri. Jaket kulit berhodie kebanggaan varia pun tertempel indah di punggungnya tanpa harus memakainya sebagai mana mestinya. Kemeja putih itu pun berubah menjadi lusuh dan kotor berkat bercak-bercak darah yang di ciptakanya.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap

Telinga Xanxus mendengar sebuah hentakan kaki yang cepat menuju kearahnya. Dia sudah tahu siapa yang datang, Rambut panjang yang indah itu, raut muka khwatir itu, tubuh ramping itu, pedang yang selalu menghisasi tanganya itu, dan juga… suara yang 'indah' itu…

"VOI! Bos kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara melengking itu meghujam telinga Xanxus, yang tak dipungkiri sang empu memang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan suara dari surga milik sang angel shark.

"Kau terlambat, sampah!" alih-alih menjawab, Xanxus malah menatap tajam sang rain guardianya dengan tatapan membunuh seperti biasa, tak lupa dengan kata-kata sarkasme dan arogan itu.

"Ngh…ya, Maaf" Ucap Squalo nama pemuda berambut perak indah itu. Dengan raut muka khwatir, menyesal,dan juga menahan emosi, semuanya menjadi satu. Tapi tak di pungkiri oleh pemuda itu dia memang… Terlambat.

Xanxus membalikan badan dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Squalo, Squalo mengikuti sang pemimpin varia, langkahnya mulai seirama dengan sang Bos, namun dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, Jaket kebanggaan Varia berkibar indah di punggung Xanxus dan di belakangnya sutra perak juga berkibar tak kalah indahnya. Mereka berjalan tanpa peduli rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi bumi.

Squalo menajamkan matanya demi melihat darah segar yang menetes di tanah yang kini sedikit basah itu, dia mencari sumber tetesan darah tersebut, seketika dia membelalakan matanya saat melihat tangan kanan Xanxus yang di banjiri oleh darah… dan itu bukan darah orang lain namun… darahnya sendiri.

Set

Squalo menarik lengan Xanxus dan sukses menghentikan langkah Xanxus. Xanxus hanya diam dan menautkan alisnya tanda tak suka dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh sang rain guardian. Xanxus menatap Squalo tajam. Seolah olah berkata – apa mau mu sampah- Squalo tak menghiraukan tatapan xanxus dia menunduk dan melipat lengan kemeja xanxus dan disana, dia melihat goresan yang cukup panjang hinga siku. Hatinya berdesir melihat luka itu… di tengah hujan yang sedang, Xanxus tak tahu bagaimana raut wajah Squalo saat ini. Karena sang pemilik rambut perak sedang menundukan kepalanya dalam, hinga sutra perak itu jatuh dan sebagian mengenai lukanya. Xanxus hanya memasang ekspresi tenang seperti biasanyanya. Namun dengan gerakan cepat dia menarik kepala sang rain guardian kedalam dadanya, meneggelamkanya disana. Walau Xanxus tak tahu bagaimana raut wajah sang rain guardian namun dia tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Squalo.

"Sampah, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu hidup kalau kau terlambat lagi"

Ucap Xanxus dingin. Namun di balik itu semua hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa menenagkan sang rain guardian.

Yah… Squalo merasa tidak berguna, saat melihat sang Bos varia terluka. Dia merasa tidak berguna karena terlambat, dia merasa tidak berguna harus melihat orang yang di sayanginya terluka… Karena keterlambatanya. Setidaknya itulah yang di pikirkan squalo bahkan sekarang dialah yang harus di hibur oleh Xanxus. Dia malah semakin merasa sangat tidak berguna.

.

.

.

.

Markas varia tak seperti bisanya. Sejak kepulangan Bos dan juga rain guardian mereka suasana markas menjadi sangat sepi dan tidak hangat seperti biasanya. Lussuria, Levi,Bel,dan juga Fran sedang duduk di meja makan dan menyantap makan malam mereka. Raut wajah mereka tak terlihat senang. Bahkan sang pangeran yang tak pernah luput dari seringainya pun kini diam tak seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa Taichou dan Bos seperti itu ya~, apa terjadi sesuatu saat di jalan hmm?" ucap Lussuria Sambil mengaduk-aduk sup daging di mangkoknya.

"Sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu... bahkan Squ-taichou tidak marah saat aku mengejeknya… pangeran tidak senang kalau seperti ini" Ucap bel dan menanggalkan tawa -shishishishi-nya

"Bel-Senpai~ bukanya kau setiap hari mengganguku… apa masih belum cukup untukmu?"

Ucap fran dengan nada datarnya yang unik.

Stab Stab Stab

Tiga pisau milik Bel sukses menancap pada kepala kodok fran.

"Jangan menggangu pangeran yang sedang bad mood" ucap Bel dengan wajah tanpa seringainya.

"Ararara~ Bel jangan jahat dengan Fran-chan, dia hanya mengkhawatirkan mu saja~… iya kan fran?" Ucap Lussuria dengan nada bancinya namun tidak dengan raut wajah menjijikan seperti biasanya. Bahkan Levi pun yang sedari tadi tidak di sebutkan namanya nampak diam termenung dengan wajah berkeringat karena terlalu memikirkan bosnya.

"Lussuria di mana P3K" Ucap Squalo yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka dengan baju kasual. T-sirt dan juga soft jean. Rambutnya tampah halus dan wanginya semerbak. Tak lagi lepek dan amis karena darah, sepertinya Squalo baru saja mandi. Semua pun pasti membatin seperti itu.

"Eh…Kau terluka squ-chan?" Tanya Lussuria dengan nada kemayu dan kini tampang menjijikanya kembali muncul.

"Tsk!, jangan banyak Tanya cepat berikan padaku" Ucap Squalo atau lebih tepatnya perintah.

"Shishishishi... Squally Pasti kau mau mengobati luka Bos ya? Shishishishi pangeran tahu itu… squally memang istri yang baik" Kini Bel melancarkan ejekanya pada Squalo, dan sayang sekali harus menerima kekecewaan, karena tak seperti biasanya squalo sama sekali tidak peduli pada Bel. Setelah mengambil P3K dari tangan Lussuria dia langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju kearah kamar Xanxus namun langkahnya di hentikan oleh seseorang.

"Biar aku saja yang mengobati Luka Bos!" ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Xanxus FREAK a.k.a Levi

Squalo menghentikan langkahnya, namun sama sekali tidak sudi menatap kebelakang. Lalu dia berkata dengan nada dinginya.

"Kau ingin mati huh?" bukan suara melengking dan bentakan seperti biasa namun itu suara kecil dingin yang menusuk sampai ke jantung Levi. Dan suara itu adalah squalo yang benar-benar sedang dalam mood buruk. Bukan karena apa Squalo tak mengijinkan Levi melakukanya, karena di dalam kondisi seperti ini dia tahu siapa saja akan di bunuh oleh Xanxus apabila mengganggu ketenanganya… bagaimanapun Squalo tetap mengutamakan keselamatan teman-temanya.

Tap Tap Tap

Squalo melanjutkkan perjalanannya, dan samapailah dia di depan pintu kamar Xanxus. Saat hendak membuka ganggang pintu itu, Squalo merasa ragu, Namun keraguan itu langsung di tepisnya. Dan dia pun langsung masuk tanpa repot mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Squalo melihat bosnya yang duduk di Kursi kerjanya dengan segelas tequila di tangan kiri, lembaran kertas di tangan kanan dan berkas-berkas merepotkan di atas meja_. 'masih kerja huh?_' pikir squalo sambil mendekat kerah Xanxus. Squalo menaruh kotak P3K di atas meja dan dia mulai menarik kertas yang di pengang Xanxus dan dan meletakanya asal di atas meja. Dia menyandarkan pinggangnya di tepian meja kerja Xanxus, dan mulai memegang tangan kanan Xanxus, squalo melihat lengan dengan goresan panjang itu, Xanxus cukup pintar dia menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku pada saat sesudah mandi. Dan itu membuat Squalo jadi mudah untuk membalaut luka itu Squalo tak menampakan ekspresi apapun, dia bahkan tak melihat wajah Xanxus. Xanxus yang di perlakukan sedemikian rupa pun hanya Memasang wajah tenangnya seperti biasa, xanxus melihat raut wajah Squalo yang tak seperti biasanya dia mendengus dan membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"kalau wajahmu masih seperti itu, keluarlah sekarang sampah!" Ucap Xanxus dingin tanpa repot-repot melihat ekspresi squalo yang kini mulai tidak senang.

"Voi… aku hanya akan membalut Luka mu dan setelah ini aku akan keluar" ucap Squalo Pelan dan namun terlihat sedikit amarah disana.

"Aku tidak butuh"

"…"

"…"

Dan keheninganpun menyelimuti suasana mereka Squalo tetap telaten melakukan pekerjaanya membalut lengan Xanxus. Helaian rambutnya terjatuh ke tangan Xanxus. Dan memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi Xanxus, tanganya mulai bergerak dan menarik lembut helaian perak Squalo… Sesuatau yang menjadi lambang sumpah sang rain guardian. Sesuatu yang masih di pegang teguh tanda kesetian sang rain guardian. Sesuatu yang sangat ia suakai yang di miliki oleh sang rain guardian. Helaian perak itu… adalah pengikatnya dengan sang rain guardian.

Helaian Rambut itu mulai memaksakan dirinya lepas dari genggaman Xanxus. Dan saat itu Xanxus menyadari bahwa Squalo sudah selesai dengan acara membalut lukanya. Squalo membereskan kotak P3K milik Lussuria. Dan akan segera beranjak dari tempatnya Saat sebelum Jari-jari Xanxus menarik ujung rambut perak Squalo lemah seakan akan berkata –jangan pergi- Squalo membalikan badanya dan menatap mata ruby Xanxus. Dia menemukan mata tajam itu, mata yang sama seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, mata tajam,kuat,angkuh dan….

Kesepian…

Tanpa Sepatahkata pun squalo menjatuhkan kotak P3K itu di atas lantai yang dingin dan berhambur kepelukan sang pemimpin yang sangat ia sayangi melebihi nyawanya sendiri.

Xanxus pun mencium pucuk kepala Squalo dengan senyum tipis yang terbentuk di bibirnya. Baginya tak ada yang bisa mengobati luka apapun kecuali squalo…

Dan baginya tak akan pernah ada luka dalam hidupnya selama Squalo setia dan masih memeganh teguh janjinya..

Janji untuk selalu disisinya…

TBC

A/CC (a.K.a) Author chit chat

Wah wah akhirnya saya memenuhi impian saya khekekekeke Yosha readers-san. Dia A/cc perdana saya di fandom ini saya akan menceritakan sedikit chemistry saya dengan pairing OTP saya ini yo! XS

(dulunya) sama sekali gak ngerti KHR.

saya ngoleksi doujinya (tanpa tahu kalau itu KHR) maklum saya ini fujhoshi gila pecinta doujhi gitu khekekekeke

main ke fandom KHR (karena rekomendasi temen) dan karena saya gak ngerti gambaran tokohnya kayak gemana saya nyari di google. Dan betapa terkejut saya ketika melihat gambar Tsuna S dan juga Mukuro. ternyata KHR adalah doujin yang saya punya dimana bocah SMP rambut coklat (uke moe) yang di RAPE sama kembaran Sebastian micaelist yang punya mata kayak kakashi (ngawur) . dan saat itulah saya malah jadi kerajingan hunting doujin 6927

nemuin doujin yang super duper keren yaitu pair D18. wah saya mulai hunting doujin D18. dan sepanjang berjalanya waktu saya jadi suka mampus sama pairing D18

5. saya mulai kenal dengan 8059 dan dll seperti 10069 dan juga XS

ke youtube nyari gemana wakak,suara,dan juga sifat masing2 chara di KHR dan betapa terkejutnya saya saat nemuin video berjudul **xanxus x squalo unmei noi hito** saya berhenti sejenak seperti di bius sesuatu. Saya menitihkan air mata..saya gak tahu kenapa padahal terakhir saya nangis pas saat negliat Itachi Uchiha mati. (oke ini mulai gak penting) saya langsung jatuh cinta sama XS saya hunting doujin2 mereka, semua Rate saya download. Dan gak nyangka ternyata mereka adalah pasangan yang saya impi2kan selama ini… hubungan seperti mereka lah yang selalu saya khyalkan… KASAR ELSTRIM dan HOT! MAnis,pahit,dan juga MEnDEBARKAN! (oke saya mulai gila)

(ditambah saya baca beberapa doujin XS di FFn dan salah satunya favorite saya dalah fanfic berjudul VARIA NEW MEMBER itu fanfic yang menggerser posisi D18 di hati saya)

telah mewujudkan impian saya… saya mulai download animenya… dan mulai membaca manganya. Kalau gak salah mangaya udah ampek chater 395 an gitu lupa.

8. saya mulai buat fanficnya (walau abal) saya tetep bersihkukuh.. padahal anda tahu (kagak tuh) saya bukanlah author fanfic BL …

9. oke begitulah perjalanan saya (sumpah saya tahu ini gak penting banget)

10. bagi para reader yang punya koleksi doujin XS please sharing ya… saya cuman punya 70 doujin XS dan itu gak cukup buat saya.

Ya udah saya tidak memaksa anda untu merepiuw…. Tapi Silahkan tingalkan jejak anda saja oke ^.~ (apa bedanya cobak)

**Elfazen**


End file.
